Deep-water trolling for fish has generated a type of equipment commonly referred to as a "downrigger" system, which includes a reel of fine steel cable extending from a gunwale or stern mounting of the reel down to a sizeable weight that positions the bait at the desired depth. Pull-free clips on the weight or on the cable immediately adjacent to it hold the fish line temporarily until the bait has been hit, at which time the line is pulled free of the clip. The line then extends directly to the fishing pole for manipulation by the fortunate fisherman. The downrigger system should be easily attached and dismounted, since it is clearly undesireable to leave valuable equipment exposed during periods in which the boat is not in use. Obviously, this is facilitated by making the sections of the downrigger systems detachable from each other. The cable and reel form a unit for ease of handling, and the attachment of the cable to the weight forms a convenient point for separating the weight from the cable and reel. The cable is commonly connected to the weight with a swivel to allow for relative rotation between the weight and the cable under cable tension, and the attachment of the swivel to the cable has commonly been through the use of a wedge-type cable clamp. These devices have an outer member providing an open-ended tapered inner recess receiving a wedge having a side configuration similar to that of the taper of the recess. The cable is slipped end-wise into the gap between the wedge and the wall of the recess when the wedge is retracted somewhat out of the larger end of the recess. The cable is then wrapped around the end of the wedge, and back through the space between the wedge and the recess wall. A light push against the large end of the wedge tending to shove it into the recess, together with a pull on the cable, will lock the wedge into position with sufficient solidity to withstand the breaking strength of the cable.
One problem with these common devices is their vulnerability to loosening the wedge action as a result of shock against the side of any projecting portions of the wedge. Completely covering the wedge produces a problem when it is necessary to disconnect the cable clamp when the system is no longer in use.